海賊はどのようですか
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Cuál es el verdadero comportamiento de un kaizoku? ¿Estaría equivocada? Aunque, lo peor de todo es, ¿tendría la razón ese loco peliverde? El que esté pensando en él y en sus locos nakama no debe de ser un signo de cordura por su parte.
1. Chapter 1

**海賊はどのようですか？**

Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y rabia nacidos por el destino sufrido por Shirohige en su enfrentamiento en Marineford contra aquellos que se interponían en su intento por liberar a Ace y salvarle de ser ejecutado.

No se pudo controlar cuando sintió sus entrañas desgarrándose ante la caída, aunque no literal, de Shirohige y su último aliento de vida. No se detuvo a pensar en que le sería imposible derrotar aquel que se enfrentó al viejo y que le robó el poder de su fruta. En realidad no pensó en nada más que poder tener ante ella a Kurohige y poder destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

Estaba claro que su destino estaba escrito con derrota a sus manos porque no se puede actuar de una manera tan infantil e impulsiva acerca de una acción de tal importancia. Pero, a pesar de ello, tuvo el placer de marcarle el rostro con algunos golpes nacidos por la rabia y el dolor.

Le daban igual las palabras de Kurohige mientras se burlaba de sus acciones y como estas la llevaron al final de su viaje a causa de su debilidad sin que importaran sus 140 millones de berries de recompensa por su cabeza. Incluso alguien como ella iba a ser utilizada como simple moneda de cambio entre Kurohige y la Marina para conseguir un buque.

¿Por qué la molestaba tanto las acciones de Kurohige si este estaba actuando como lo haría un kaizoku de verdad?

Ella misma se veía como una verdadera kaizoku pero, ante las acciones por parte de Kurohige en Marineford, sintió como se veían equivocadas aunque, si esto fuera cierto, entonces, _¿cómo son los kaizoku?_

La furia de su mirada trataba de acabar con el hombre que se alzaba ante ella y que representaba el fin de su libertad. Su vida no le pertenecía a pesar de que así debería ser por derecho propio.

Volvía a estar atrapada… y nadie había para poder liberarla porque, ¿quién lo haría? Estaba bajo la vigilancia y control de la Marina; y los kaizoku solamente ven por si mismos. Salvo por unos pocos que defienden a los suyos como hizo Shirohige.

Solamente simples locos e insensatos podrían actuar de una manera ilógica y, podría decirse que, antinatural según lo que se entiende por kaizoku.

_Locos… que ayudan a desconocidos a pesar de que son kaizoku…_

El recuerdo de ese hombre la había hecho que su temperamento hirviese de pura rabia por su total despreocupación con sus peligrosas acciones pero ahora mismo sentía como ese loco, y el resto de locos que formaban esa tripulación, podrían ser los únicos que se movieran para ayudarla.

Este pensamiento fue lo único que logró mantenerla de _una pieza_ durante estos dos años y, a pesar del silencio sobre ellos, aún no había perdido su esperanza.

Y dicha llama no hizo si no inflamarse cuando escuchó las últimas noticias.

**Los Mugiwara volvieron a aparecer en el archipiélago de Saboady.**

Una amplia sonrisa, y casi podría decirse que lunática, se formó en sus labios por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo y sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la esperanza.

_Os estoy esperando, banda de locos._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN  
**— — — — — — — — — —

No hay mucha necesidad de indicar el nombre del personaje principal de este fic, principalmente porque ya está nombrado como protagonista del fic -.-U pero espero que Oda-sama-sensei realmente esté en sintonía con mis sospechas y la tenga ahí en la recámara como futuro miembro de los Mugiwara.

Si, Jewelry Bonney para Mugiwara. Y no solamente eso si no que yo, en mi infinita locura, me la imagino siendo una… ¡TENRYUUBITO! Ríete tú del pasado de Sabo como hijo de nobles puesto que mucho peor lo ha tenido _mi_ Bonney que huyó cual rebelde con causa para convertirse en kaizoku.

Estoy seguro de que Luffy alucinaría con el poder de Bonney y la enrolaría al instante.

Hay unas posibilidades sobre la localización actual de Bonney tras estos dos años pero, de no estar en el nuevo emplazamiento de Marineford, en el Shin Sekai, podría encontrarse en Mariejoa. Yo siempre encontré curioso, y útil, el que Mariejoa estuviera justo en vertical sobre la isla Gyojin.

¿Quién sabe cuántos gyojin han sido atrapados como esclavos desde la muerte de Shirohige? No creo que Jinbei haya sido capaz de impedirlo. Y ahora le toca a Luffy el arrasar Mariejoa como hizo Fisher Tiger en el pasado y liberar a los esclavos, y de paso a Bonney.

Todo porque Oda-sama-sensei ha elegido a Bonney para esta posibilidad por encima de Hancock, lo que me parece más interesante dado que ahora Bonney no es más fuerte que muchos de los Mugiwara pero tampoco desentona. Además que su poder es mucho más interesante para el día a día que el de Hancock o Perona.

Sé que _Hime-chan_ se habrá sentido muy aliviada al final del fic hahahaha

Por cierto, el título significa: "**¿Cómo son los kaizoku?**"

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyousaibyou**

Encerrada. Encadenada. Prisionera. Sin libertad.

Pero lo peor era tener que aguantar los comentarios de los marines que no parecían ser que tuvieran suficiente con haberla atrapado. Lo único por lo que podía dar gracias era que Akainu tenía muy claros cuales eran sus principios e ideales y, salvo por el marine al que le había _preparado_ una tortilla de dos huevos, el que hubiera carbonizado al primer marine que trató de sobrepasarse con ella, una vez la hubieron inmovilizado por completo, _violadoramente_ hablando, le permitió tener un viaje mucho más tranquilo en el aspecto de evitar que la violaran por turnos o en grupo.

Tampoco era que sus comentarios no la llegasen a irritar por lo que, luego de haberle sido liberadas sus piernas, dejó bien claro que no quería que nadie la molestase.

—Tampoco parece tan peligrosa.

—Si te mantienes alejado de ella— le avisó su compañero pero no pareció que le hiciera mucho caso—. De verdad. Mejor no te acerques.

—Vamos. Exageráis demasiado— se burló el marine—. Está encadenada y lleva puestas esposas de kairouseki— aquello pareció hacerle pensar un poco—. ¿Cuál es el poder de tu Akuma no mi?— le preguntó a la pelirrosa encadenada que le dedicó una mueca de desagrado total y ninguna intención de querer responderle—. Si me respondes tu próxima meshi vendrá del día, recién preparada y caliente— le aseguró asintiendo pero aún recibiendo una mirada dura por parte de la muchacha—. Vamos, ¿qué me dices?

No tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad? Bueno, en realidad mucho menos que estos marines, aunque no se dieran cuenta de ello.

—Puedo convertir a hombres en ancianos y llenar el mundo de críos— fue la susurrante respuesta.

El marine, que se acercó para poder escuchar la respuesta, mostró una total confusión ante la respuesta recibida.

—¿Tu poder es ser una esposa?

Un puntapié le fue propinado en el cuerpo arrojándola hacia atrás y arrancándole un grito de intenso dolor antes de empezar a escupir sangre. No debería haberse acercado tanto.

—Mi poder es no aguantar a los bakayarou.

El marine se revolcaba por el suelo adolorido ignorando los intentos de su compañero para que se calmara.

—Ya te lo advertí— le recordó—. Aunque, hacer llorar de esta manera a un hombre… ciertamente su poder es el de una esposa.

Con su atención en el bienestar de su compañero no se percató que no solo le había dado la espalda a la prisionera si no que se había acercado. Cometiendo el mismo error del que le había avisado a su compañero.

El agudo grito que lanzó cuando sintió la patada haciendo tortilla de sus huevos debió de escucharse en toda la nave.

Se escaparía porque no podría soportar la vergüenza de ser retenida por una banda de baka como resultaban ser estos marines.

_Para estar rodeada de baka hay mejores candidatos… por mucho que me crispen de los nervios._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Kyousaibyou**: _Wife-phobia_.


End file.
